Heretofore, with a lighting device that employs light emitting diodes, in order to enhance the external appearance (aesthetic appearance) thereof, a structure has been provided in which wires (harnesses) for supplying power to the light emitting diodes are hidden from view.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 4437952, a tail lamp structure is disclosed in which light emitting diodes are applied as a light source. As shown in FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent No. 4437952, a light emitting diode board (board) on which light emitting diodes are mounted is attached to a housing (base), and a harness, which is connected to the board, extends from a lower side of the base. In this case, a configuration is provided so that the harness cannot be seen from the exterior, by means of a mud cover that is laid over the harness underneath a lens.